There is a need to obtain good makeup effects on the eyelashes and especially to have available a mascara that gives a good quality of deposit, good separation and/or a thickening effect, in order to achieve a more or less natural result according to the consumer's wishes.
There is in particular a need to provide formulations of which it is possible, prior to and/or simultaneously with application, to modify the rheology, in particular by reducing the viscosity thereof, in order to make it possible to obtain a smoother deposit and a better definition of the makeup.
It may prove difficult to obtain this result using an applicator of standard brush or comb type.
The patent application published under No. US2006/0032512 describes a vibrating system for applying mascara to the eyelashes, one of the claimed effects of which lies in the ability of the system to modify the rheology of the mascara applied. This patent application makes absolutely no mention of the features of the composition which are capable, in combination with a vibrating applicator, of resulting in such a modification of rheology. With experiments, it is found that not all mascara compositions have a vibration-sensitive rheology. In addition, in this patent application, the viscosity modifications to which reference is made, and which are generally less than 10%, cannot, given the method of measurement, be really considered to be significant.